Bulletproof Love
by FavesFanfics
Summary: a Gaben x JonTron fanfic
1. Bulletproof Beginning

"Oh JonTron-chan" Gaben said. He looked longingly into his eyes.

"ECH" JonTron replied back. He and Gaben leaned in to kiss. It was kinda hot.

"Mmdfmfmgmgfmg" Gaben said, still kissing. Really he was so smooth how could Jon not say no to that I mean damn

Then Gaben leaned in too close and ran over JonTron.

"AH FUCK HELP ME SENPAI" JonTron said as he cried for help. Gaben tried moving, but Jon's constant flailing was so offputting somehow. Eventually Jon's flailing was less and less wild until it stopped completely.

Gaben rolled off JonTron. JonTron was asleep. Asleep? Yeah he's asleep. Definitely asleep. "Hot" Gaben said. He picked JonTron up and rolled over to the bedroom, where he did the best he could to tuck him in. "Goodnight sweet prince" Gaben said as he kissed Jon. The Gaben rolled out to do stuff like fornicate idk

Jon woke up the next day. "ECH" he said. It was 2 in the arfternoon. After he took a huge dump and got out of bed, he saw Gaben down there. "Hey sexy" Jon said.

"Uh… hi Jon." Gaben said, nervously.

"Hey sexy, I'm back" Luigi said as he waked in.

Jon gasped. "Are you.. cheating on me?"

"Sup" Luigi said. Jon was devestated then Gaben would actually go and do something like hook up with another man behind his back.

Gaben tried rolling over to Jon but accidentally rolled over Luigi.

"Fuck" Luigi said before he was put into a coma. He never woke up I think.

"I can't beleive you would do this to me" Jon said.

"Jon-senpai..." Gaben said. "I need you more than the world."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY" Jon said before singing some song about love or some shit.

"But Jon…" Gaben said

"BUT JON NOTHING" Jon said. "Why would you do this to me goddamnit I can't believe you would do this to me"

"Jon I love you" Gaben said

"Ohhh, I can't stay mad at you" Jon said "I love you to, Gaben-san" he said before they made out. It was actually a little more hot this time. Like, damn. That shit's pretty hot. It was cool.


	2. The Gaben-ing

"But Jontron-senpai will be mad" Gaben said to Gordon Freeman.

"..." Gordon said. Damn that was smooth. Both him and Gaben were about to start to have sex.

Gaben was completely naked under the covers while Gordon was undressing himself. It was

taking a while though I mean seriously have you SEEN all the shit he normally has on I mean

damn.

"Gordon-chan hurry up" Gaben said. "Jon will find out." Gordon did absolutely nothing to

hurry up because this is a generic fuckfic and the expected always happens. Gordon remained

silent.

By the time Gordon was almost halfway a door opening could be heard. "SHIT FUCK GORDON

HIDE JON IS HERE" Gordon did as Gaben did and hid in the closet.

"Hello lovely" Jon said as he walked in. "Gaben? Where are you senpai?"

"In here!" Gaben called from inside the bedroom Gordon and him were about to frickle-frack

in. Jon entered.

"What's this about?" Jon asked.

"Uh..." Gaben tried to think of an excuse. "I just wanted to prepare something special for when

you get home"

"Oh~" Jon said. Jon started to take his pants off. And he and Gaben had very sexy sex with

their magnum dongs.

"That was amazing" Jon said as he got out of bed, literally half-naked. He went to the closet

for a new pair of pants because he always changes after he does sex.

"JON NO" Gaben yelled as Jon was about to open the closet.

"Wait what" Jon said "Are you cheating on me again?"

"No, no! Uh..." Gaben was trying to think of a reason he shouldn't go in there without revealing

the truth. "I... I hid your present in there... for our 5.4 weekaversary!"

Jon gasped "You remembered! This is why I love you, Gaben-kun." Gaben was relieved. "But

you know I always change. I'll just try not to see the present." Gaben was worried. Jon opened

the door and out Gordon Freeman fell. "GodDAMNIT Gaben! Why must you always do this! I

thought I trusted you after what happened with Luigi!"

"Jon, no...!" Gaben yelled after Jon as he left, but it was too late. Jon and Gaben broke up.

"No, Jon!" Gaben said. He started crying. He needed someone to love him.


	3. The Daring Date Debacle

Gaben may have been an emotional wreck, but Jon was even worse. He needed Gaben. He was Jon's love and life. But he cheated on him way too much. He was lost anf confused. Emotionally, I mean.

"What am I going to do?" Jon asked himself. "I must get Gaben back somehow. I feel like a complete jackass for breaking up with him, but he'll never take me back." Jon then devised an ech-worthy plan. He just needed another mate. He went to Arin's house.

"Sorry bro, can't help you." Arin said.

"What? Why?" Jon said.

"Because after you broke up with me last summer, I found someone else." Arin replied.

"But... who?" Jon said. Arin went into the other room and brought his new husbando, Danny out.

"I'm sorry." Arin said. Jon left the house. He only knew one other person willing to help. He went up to their house and knocked on the door. Reggie Fils-Aime came out.

"Reggie?" Jon asked.

"Yes?" Reggie said.

"I need you to help me with something..." Jon said.

"Go on..." Reggie said.

Meanwhile, with Gaben, he was in bed crying and/or masturbating over Jon. "Jon-senpai, I need you..." he said. He knew he must come back to JonTron, no matter what. He got his lazy ass out of bed and rolled outside, looking for his lover.

"Jon! Where are you Jon?" Gaben yelled. "Joooon~!" Then he saw Jon. He was so excited he almost came in his pants right there. He started rolling over to him until he noticed something. A man was next to him. Reggie, he thought his name was. "Jon, what are you doing!?" he called out.

"Oh hello..." Jon said as he and Reggie went over to Gaben. "I want you to meet my new boyfriend, Reggie."

"I..." Gaben said. "I'm glad to see you've moved on."

"Oh Gaben!" Jon said. "I just can't stay away from you!" he said as he went over to Gaben. They hugged and had make-up sex, right there, right then. Reggie was a little disturbed.

"Let's go home." Gaben said, and so he and Jon went back home.

"STOP" someone said. Jon and Gaben turned around to see who it was. It was Luigi!

"Didn't you die?" Jon asked.

"Yes." Luigi said. "But I have come back!"

"How?" Gaben asked.

"Plot device. I don't fucking know." Luigi said. "I'm just pissed you guys killed me. So now pay for it cocksucks."


End file.
